A traditional fan includes a stator, a rotor, and a fan frame receiving the stator and the rotor. In operation, the rotor is driven by a motor to rotate relative to the stator, therefore dissipating heat generated from electronic elements. However, because of uneven mass distribution of the rotor and transformed moments of the motor, vibration and noise can be caused when the fan is working and stability of a heat sink including the fan is reduced.